Underneath a Web of Lies
by mintsoff
Summary: 'Jackson Overland Frost' the envelope read. The one letter that North had threw into the trash bin. What could ignoring one naughty child's letter do? Phil knows. On hiatus
1. Flaming Pleads

_Be careful to leave you son well instructed rather than rich, _

_for the hopes of the instructed are better than the wealth of the ignorance._

_-Epictetus_

* * *

It was part of Norths job.

To check who was on the naughty or nice list and read the letters they sent.

Of course he had his yetis by his side to help with the long list and letters.

He couldn't do all that reading by himself.

Running the workshop, delivering presents, and making sure the children of Earth still believed in him and the others.

North was a busy man and had a hard life. Yet, the children of Earth could not see that

Asking for more and more each year. As much as he loves them he could not help but think

'_What greedy children. They may be on the nice list but why can't things go back to when children ask for little?'_

Then there were the naughty children. Children who were plain bad and may or may not even know it.

Making his job harder by sending letters when they are just going to get coal anyway. Clouding up his mailbox.

Greedy children who next morning causes tantrums when Santa does not leave them a present or something they wanted.

These children had forgotten the true meaning of Christmas. Family. To be happy and merry about being with them.

Not little toys that their dear Santa Clause leaves them every Christmas morning.

This was all that North could think about as he looked at the dirty envelope he was currently holding in his hand.

A big pile of unopened envelopes to his left. Open ones on his right. North ignored everything in the room at this moment.

The little dings of the elves under his feet. The talking yetis. Especially the loud construction noises and bangs on the other side of the room.

He read the name on the envelope several times with a groan.

_**'Jackson Overland Frost'**_

It was not that the boy asked for much. The kid was one of the less greediest kids on there. Asking for simple things like teddy bears or drawing materials.

It was what list the boy was on. Jackson Overland Frost. A boy who was on the naughty list for a long time. 5 years in fact.

Ever since he was 2 years old and threw a rock at a young mistress. Blaming it on the nearest person. Laughing when the man got slapped.

For five straight year the boy had never gotten off of the naughty list. Not even for a second.

North wondered what kind of parents would influence this behavior.

Oh heavens, if this were his child the kid would get the spanking of a life time.

Jackson was currently on the naughty list for stealing food from the bakery. Pranking and scaring his parents repeatedly.

Throwing mud at a boy around his age and finally talking back to a preacher. All in one week! Three days before Christmas.

Tomorrow was Christmas eve and the boy made no effort to change.

North groaned one more time as he stared at the letter and shut his eyes to relax.

He threw the envelope into the trash bin for the yetis to throw away later.

That was because it was what the letter was...**TRASH!**

Why should this boy waste his time if all he would ever be is a naughty child.

You want present. Coal is what you get when you are a naughty child.

Yet, North was not even caring about giving Jackson coal at this moment. The boy did not deserve it.

Just by giving him coal the boy could use it for another prank the next morning. North looked away from the trash and called a yeti in.

Requesting to throw it away because it was full. In reality it was because of the letter in the envelope mocking him.

It made him disgusted that such a innocent, youthful face could be so bad.

Phil, one of the yetis, came in, picked up the bin and walked out the room. North continues where he left off.

Ripping envelopes, tossing them into the bin, read the letter, and put it into sections. Then repeat.

Now Phil was one of Norths most trusting helpers. In fact, he was second in command.

Then how come if he were that important he was stuck throwing out the trash?

Well, the yeti responsible for so was in the infirmary thanks to an elf with a flame thrower. Do not ask how it got it.

Now, Phil was stuck on this job till he recovered.

Just as he was about to toss the trash into the fire Phil noticed the envelope.

Picking it up wondering why North would toss a child's letter into the trash.

He knew North did not do it by accident because multiple X's were written upon it and the words 'THROW WAY'.

Was something wrong with it? Was this child bad?

Phil was in charge of many jobs but letter reading was not one of them. He turned his head left. Then right.

Making sure that no one was to witness what he was about to do. Phil opened the letter to see what North found disgusting about this letter.

Taking pride in finally reading a letter but guilty because it was without permission.

He read it slowly and cautiously. Preparing to see how horrible it was. How greedy this child would be.

Yet, nothing prepared him for what he was about to read.

**Dear Santa,**

_Every year kids ask you for toys and you always give them it. Only for nice kids. Bad kids get coal like me._

_I am not mad like them. I know I am on Naughty list every year. You give me lots of coal in my stockings._

_CAN YOU STOP!?_

_PLEASE STOP SENDING ME COAL! DON'T EVEN SEND ME ANY TOYS OR ANYTHING ELSE TOO!_

_Papa gets mad and starts talking loud at Mama. He thinks she brings it here and throws it at me and Mama._

_He don't believe in you like me. He says that you are fake and just a fat old man._

_All I want for Christmas is for Papa to stop hurting me and Mama. Mama is about to have another baby and it is not safe._

_I want him to stop being loud and coming home late at night._

_He smells weird and acts weird when he does. Papa throws stuff and hurts me._

_It hurts and makes me feel useless. Mama only ignores it at first but now she says she hates me because Papa doesn't touch her anymore. I don't understand why she is mad. Papa touches hurts and feels weird._

_I want Mr. Sandman to put him to sleep when he comes home like that. I want this all to be a sick dream and Mama and Papa are nice again and they are smiling and dancing. I want Mr. Easter Bunny, Fairy and you to prove you are real and make my family happy again. I want to be happy again. I would even except Mr. Boogieman. He scares me but not as much as them. I know I am bad but please. DO ME JUST ONE FAVOR._

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!_

_FROM,_

_Jackson Overland Frost_

_P.S, Wouldn't it be cool if yetis made the toys instead. They can be more helpful than elves. It would be epic._

Phil felt tears roll down his furry face. He had always had a soft side for children though he had a stone heart and strong appearance and a few words at brought that side of him out.

For centuries he had not cried but this child made him do so.

What struck him the most was the name on the letter. **Jackson Overland Frost**

The child who North always stressed out about.

The child who every yeti made fun of at the workshop.

The child who in two more years would hold the record of longest on the naughty list.

The child who pleaded for Santa to stop sending him gifts and to fix his family instead.

What struck him the most was thinking about other children like Jack. Crying out for help.

Phil cried more but stopped as soon as he saw two yetis walking by.

He glanced at the letter in guilt. Throwing it into the fire with the rest of the trash.

In the end, he had to do what his boss said. It was reality. A cruel one filled with many thorns and dreams that may not come true. He turned away wishing he could have done something. Yet, naughty kids get coal and Jackson was naughty. That would be what he gets until he changes for the better.

The next day, North announced that Jackson would get nothing this year.

While North thought of this as a punishment Phil thought of it as a blessing.

He got one thing he wanted on his letter but it was not as big as the rest of it.

After that day Jackson stopped sending letter though Phil was sure he was 100% sure he was alive The kid now held the record of being on the naughty list after 2 years. Phil had strictly prevented the talk of anything bad about Jackson or the other children.

For unlike them, he had learned of what many books, stories, and sayings had meant when they said not to judge a book by its cover. Under the cover was something surprising and may change you for the better. Jackson had taught him that HARD.

One day, he wished he could meet the child but that day was not today and not anytime soon.

He was a busy yeti.

He had a hard life.

Of course he had North and the other yetis by his side but he had a job to do.

A job that had to be done with pride and no regrets of the past.

The thing is that he had a regret.

A regret and a guilty conscious.

A regret he would carry forever.

Burning and telling no one because underneath that child's web of lies was a crying child who he could had helped.


	2. The Longest Nights

_Only enemies speak the truth; friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty._  
_-Stephen King _

* * *

_ Jackson's__** light blinkered off**_

_**Meaning that he has lost all belief...**_

_**Phil heart torn and stomach did twists as he remembered the past few years and day before this.**_

* * *

Jackson had became his most favorite believer through out the past few years. Especially when he changed lists as soon as his younger sister turned four and he was eleven. Only then to everyone surprise had North considered bringing him gifts again. If he wrote a letter again.

North smiled at the fact that he had lost all hope for the child.

Yet, when the boy stopped thieving and had become more responsible, the hope was back for the lad.

Though, Jackson still played some pranks and scares from time to time. But not as big and extreme as before. Phil also surprised as he wondered what has caused the sudden change.

Was it that he had to be more mature as an older brother?

or

Did his family change for the better?

Only optimistic choices filled his massive brain. Not gruesome choices like that boy forcing himself to do nice things. Happiness and mischievousness broken because of life. Because of him.

Phil even more happier when Jackson wrote again the first time in years the day before Christmas. It was the best timing because Phil had been in charge of mail reading this year. Three days before thanks to another elf. It was just that this time the elf had an ice shooter. He picked up a cart full of letters like the other yetis. Placed them next to him at his desk and began to do his thing.

After hours of reading greedy children after another, he began to understand why so many of the others hated this job. Even more than the actual toy making or getting injured by an elf. It made them realize how much things they actually made each year. Few more hours of reading and they all took a break. All eyes seeing letters everywhere as they stared or blinked. After a 30 minute break, they all returned to their work station. Phil thanked MiM that this was his last cart and cursed at him for this being the largest of them all.

Ripping envelopes, put them in the trash, read letters, put them into sections. The day was done as all toys were made and letters were read. All certain that no more would be needed by Christmas eve. It was finally time to take a nice break before works begins again.

Being Christmas eve, everyone ignored all work for it was done. Him happy because of so but only then to notice a letter being sent through the portal mail box that collected all mail sent to the North Pole. Noticing how he would had ignored it like the others if he was not so curious on why it was sent late, he made a note of the ones who passed it and picked up the envelope,tiredly. Ripped it and tossed it aside. Not caring what it would say as the writer would sign their name in the letter. He then began to read as days of reading hurt his eyes.

_Dear Santa,_

_GOD. How long has it been since I have written to you. Like years, 11 years since I was 7 and I am like 18 now if you are not great at math like me._

_I feel silly writing to you but my sister is forcing me. Shes too lazy to do it herself and how can I resist those puppy eyes shes giving me right now._

_Literally. She is staring me with them as I'm writing this letter. It is kind of creepy. Shes not even blinking. She left to go pee now so I can continue writing this peacefully._

_Back to the topic. Years ago, I promised to take her ice skating on Christmas but I am always busy with being both a sheepherder and a baker at the bakery._

_Tomorrow, I FINALLY have a day off and my old ice skates have over grown me and are to big for Mary. Since I don't have a lot of money she though up of asking you for some. For Christmas can we have 2 pairs of Ice skates._

_One for a beautiful 11 year old girl and a super hot, sexy, talented, handsome, I would list more things but Pepper is telling me I'm none of those things, 18 year old boy. I made a Christmas Promise and you know you can break a Christmas promise._

_From,_

_Jackson Overland Frost and a super adorable, beautiful, pretty, and cute girl named Mary Katherine Frost_

_Sorry, my sister took the paper and began writing things about herself. Though, I can not lie. They are sort of true but not as true as mine._

Phil laughed through out the letter but stopped as soon as he read the name...

_'Jackson Overland Frost'_

It was just like the day he had read Jackson's letter years ago. Tears running down his furry face. Yet, unlike the other time, these were tears of joy. Joy that Jackson and his sister were alright based on how the letter sounded. Not like the last letter and this time he did not need to throw it away.

Usually, Phil did not make toys this late at Christmas eve but this was an exception. Knowing that he was on the nice list along with his sister.

"FIVE HOURS TILL SHOW TIME!" a certain Russian voice boomed through the halls. Along with several cheers and squealing elves.

'Five hours...' he thought. 'Enough time to make two pairs of skates.'

He went to the workshop began to create. Sewed and created the brown shoe top. Then a steel, sharp bottom to skate firmly on thick ice. After, about hours of making sure they were perfect, Phil was done. He wrapped and labeled them.

"TEN MINUTES TILL SHOW TIME, EVERYONE! LAST TIME TO GET GIFTS IN!"

Yetis ran from all directions. Either to see the take off or to bring a present. Phil ran as fast as he could. Faster than the others. Ran until he reached his destination and carefully placed the wrapped box into the magic sack.

"Everything ready?" North asked with a huge grin wrapped around his face. Phil nodded returning the smile. "Good because it is time." he climbed onto the sleigh and waved goodbye as he took off quickly.

North delivered every present that night till he had only one left. Smiling down upon the small house it belongs to. It was quite small and surprising that people could actually live there. He landed near the house not wanting to land on the roof. For it had look quite unstable and he would not take no risk breaking it.

Teleporting into the small house, North looked around noticing how much smaller it was on the inside then the outside. There was a large pot to cook hanging over in the kitchen. A shelf for food that only contained crumbs and a few books. A door that could be seen towards his right. Possibly where the parents are sleeping right now but possibly not for there was a note attached to the door saying something about being at a party.

To his left slept a small girl sleeping on a large, worn out bed. Wearing a long night gown and dream sand swirling around the top of her head.

In front of him is what scared him the most. A chimney with the fire on.

'Luckily I did not take the chimney' he thought as images of a burning Santa raced through his head. He shook the images off looking around for the Christmas tree. There laid a tree near the fire. Plain with no decorations and some parts chopped off with leaves on the floor. He hopped over the lumpy blanket on the floor and made his way to the tree. Placing the present under the tree.

North turned and took a step forward. Ready to get out the house. When he did so he stepped on the lumpy blanket. A loud yelp could be heard coming from it as he took a step backwards in shock.

The blanket soon revealed a teenager in a night gown similar to the girls. Rubbing his leg in pain. North wished he was not too in shock to move in order to leave quickly. Instead he stood staring.

The boy soon caught his gaze and did not hesitate to grab the staff next to him. About the hit the larger man with it but fails when his hand is caught seconds before the strike. The boy about to scream but mouth covered by a large hand. Both surprised that the girl did not wake up yet. She just stirred in her heavy sleep. Mumbling inaudible words.

North focused his though back on the boy who looked quite scared. Then taking his free hand about to hit North but fails again when he took the hand that was holding the other hand to hold both the boys hands together.

"Do not try that again or you will be back on naughty list. Good defense though but I am not a thief...anymore. I am Santa." North chuckles.

The boy eyes narrows not believing a single word. Soon, a slimy and wet sensation fills the hand on the boys mouth. He pulls away from the boy noticing a trail on saliva in his hand.

"You licked my hand." he wipes his hand on his coat.

"Ya i believe that you are not a thief. You're a crazy old man like Mr. Johnson. Thinking you're Santa."

"Of course I am Santa. Why else would I be here? Also what is there to steal?"

North addressed the bare house. The boy only took a few seconds to comeback with a smart comeback.

"Papa's money and beer. Just like the others and just like the others you'll leave with something broken!" The boy about to strike again but caught once more.

"Your name is Jackson Overland Frost. That girl sleeping name is Mary."

Mary snored in response and Jack rolled his eyes still not believing.

"When you were six you wanted a new teddy bear but you were naughty and got coal. Sister wanted a doll when she was that age and got it. Believe now because I have to go."

Jackson gasped as it were all true. He was amazed as he watched North take big steps to leave. Yet, amazement turned into curiosity hidden well behind a frown.

"If your Santa, did you read my letter for when I was seven? Eleven years ago." North stopped right in his tracks. Not turning. For he knew what the boy talked about as silence rang through the air. Snoring not enough to fill the void.

"Did you." Not a question but a demand. North still did not turn.

"Do you really want to know?" Jackson took a second to think before responding with a equally serious voice. "Yes."

Another pause filled the air. Jackson hated the silence. Not knowing how anyone could live with something like it without being driven insane. More silence filled the air and he felt as if the bearded man would not reply. He signed about to ask once again.

"No."

Jackson stopped himself from speaking. Tumbling a few feet backwards. For those two letters were enough to make him do so. Enough to break a spirit of a child unknowingly to North. Something inside Jackson cracked as he watched the man he had always looked up to in the past walk out the front door coldly. The man who had stopped sending him coal like he asked for in the past.

His _hero_

His _savior_

The one and only Santa Clause.

The heartless man who was neither a hero, savior, or God.

Jack only then realized that if North never read the letter than he had ignored him. He had asked for no coal, yes, but North did not know so he thought it was a punishment for hid actions.

He stole food in order not to starve to death.

He played pranks to keep the towns people joyful and his parents laughter alive.

Yelled at so many because of frustrations at home.

All this and dear old Santa thought he was naughty and just trash to ignore.

Something cracking in him more when he found himself running after the old man. Watching as the man tried to settle down his reindeer. Not noticing Jackson presence. The winds howling behind them as she moon shined down watching how this will all play out.

"And here I thought of you as a savior." he began

"I clearly am not. Why so?" North asked still trying to settle the reindeer down. Wondering why they were so frightened all of a sudden.

"Why should I tell. You did not read my letter. You would not understand."

North ignored him as he just wanted to leave. A guilty heart hidden well by a stone face.

"I got to go child. Got to hurry. Others will be wondering why I am late."

"Always in a hurry. Just like he said." North paused in wonder. Hesitating to talk back or to leave now that the reindeer are calmer. "Like who said?"

"Oh no one...Just the shadow man."

With that North turned in horror. Facing no longer a curious, mischievous, smiling face but a twisted grin with mocking eyes.

"The shadow man!?" North already knowing of who he spoke of. Pitch Black. The Nightmare King. But how? He had been gone for centuries Working only in secret and unseen by all.

"Yes. The shadow man. Years ago, he put Papa to sleep before he would hurt me again. He saved me."

Once again, there was that pause. The winds pleading for the boy to go on.

"He did it every night. Giving the sick man sweet nightmares until he stopped his wrenched actions for good. At first I did not know it was him until I saw a shadow."

North looked up at the full moon in confusion and then back at the boy.

"I talked to it every night until one day it talked back. Told me things about the world. Interesting and Fascinating things. In exchange for such a simple thing. A hug." He chuckles knowing how ridiculous it sounded.

"A man of fear wanted a hug. A hug to know that he were alive and could feel the warmth of an embrace. A sigh saying he was not alone. He was not all evil. I understood."

North eyes widened. Wishing to know how he had yet to find out about this. He listened as if he were being told life changing news from a doctor.

"None of his hugs were forced or painful like most other hugs I shared. They gave me warmth instead. This continued for years until I was 10. Mary was 3. Such a naive girl. Unknowing of why Papa treated me and Mama do badly. Why Mama treated me bad too.

He told me about you never reading my letter. I did not believe it. I screamed and told him to leave for lying. For saying that you ignored me. And then he never came back. I was alone with only my little sister by my side. Only me to protect her from the evil of something we call family. I love her but she deserves the right to know of how stupid her brother was. How I did not believe him like I believ_ed_ in you."

Jack smile became more twisted by each word. Eyes slowly filling with madness.

"All this time I though you were a savior. When all this time, the shadow man was my true savior and I threw him out of my life."

North had heard enough. He picked up the boy and lifted him over his shoulder. The boy did not even struggle. Laid there like a rag doll.

"He was my true savior" He mumbles over and over again. "Not you."

North placed the boy next to his sister. Tucking them in. Jackson continued to say those words looking at nothing first. Then straight into North's eyes. Soon drifting off to sleep as yellow dream sand appeared through the open door. Figures of a young boy and shadowy figure playing tag and laughing. _Mocking him._

He hopped into his sleigh and flew away. Those words rang through his head throughout the ride. He saw how the moon shined down upon the house window. A clear image of the boys sleeping face is seen. It watched the boy and then North.

_'He was my true savior. Not_ you.'

North locked himself in his room. Thinking over the past events. It was his job to protect the children of Earth but he managed to single handily broken one. Driven such and innocent boy to pure madness.

_'He was my true savior. Not you.'_

Silent he kept. Only the moon as a witness to his crime.

_'He was my true savior. Not you.'_

A light blinkers out.

_'He was my true savior. Not you.'_

A yeti watched it from aside.

_'He was my true savior. Not you.'_

'Just another belief gone.' thought by all.

_'He was my true savior. Not you.'_

Belief still there. Yet, a child's death a family had to bear.

_'He was my true savior. Not you.'_

Born that night, a pure, white winter soul.

_'He was my true savior. Not you.'_

'Jack Frost' uttered the moon. Bringer on winter, no memories, safety for all.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but the people want more. Gotta give the people what they want. B.t.y, I write all my stories in loose leaf first so it looks longer on paper. This took like 20 something pages to write and so long to type. Its worth it though. **


	3. If Smiles Were Tears

_"Losing me will hurt; it will be the kind of pain that won't feel real at first, and when it does, it will take her breath away."  
― Gayle Forman,  
_

* * *

Even in their hushed tones, Mary always had acute hearing. How else would she be able to find…

She shook her head. Too soon, too soon.

"Are you sure you want to invite her?"

"Man, she's been having a lot of problems lately. I think it'll be good for her."

"But I just don't think -"

"Come on, it's really the least we could do after all she's been through."

"But it hits too close to home. Even if it's been a few months, I'm pretty sure that Jackson-"

"Shh! Hello, Mary! Glad you can join us!"

With a gasp, the boy hid behind the one addressing the youngest Overland. Mary smiled, not showing any hints that she had heard their conversation and said politely, "Thank you for inviting me, Will. So, what did you need me for?"

Will pushed Peter off of him and replied, "Well, since it's the weather's starting to become a tad warmer, we thought it'll be fun to try and find the first flower of Spring."

Mary just stared at the two boys, both grinning stupidly back at her. She looked at the ground. "…There's still snow on the ground. In April."

Peter snickered. "So? It's melting! And I need to prove to Will that I have a better eye than him."

"I doubt it! I was even able to spot flowers before…" His sentence died on his lips, widening his eyes and frowning for a second before grinning again. He chuckled nervously. "Uh, anyway, Mary, would you like to join us?"

Mary just smiled. "I don't know..."

"Come on! It'll be loads of fun!" Will grabbed Mary's wrist and dashed towards the forest, leaving Peter in the dust behind them as Peter hopped where the ground was visible.

"No fair, William!" Peter yelled after them, but could barely be heard as the two began laughing as they dashed deeper into the woods, keeping a look out for any colors besides green, brown, and white.

Eventually, the two had to stop to let Peter catch up as well as not wander too far off. The two sat down on some grass, waiting for the third member of their party to arrive.

Catching her breath, Mary giggled, "We'll never find any flowers unless we cover more ground."

Will smiled as his eyes caught Peter catching up to them. "Alright, but we have to meet here when the sun starts to set, with or without a flower."

Mary grinned. "Alright, alright." She picked herself up from the ground, but was stopped as Will took hold of her wrist one more time.

Serious, Will said, "And, Mary, I don't want you going anywhere near that lake."

All of the amusement and laughter drained out of Mary's face. "I won't." She pulled her arm away, but wasn't strong enough to break free.

"Promise me." He refused to release her until she gave her word.

She looked away and forced out, "I promise."

When Will finally let go, she dashed off just as Peter reached their spot and the two watched her dash off.

Peter frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

Will shook his head. "It's nothing." He looked up to his friend for a split second before grinning. "First one to find the flower becomes the new village prankster!"

"You're on!"

Mary was walking aimlessly, because she knew that wherever she went she was going to end up at the lake. Because she always ends up there one way or another.

So the promise she made to Will would have been impossible to keep anyway. And it meant absolutely nothing to her when she was standing by the shores of the lake that haunted her day and night and night and day and every second of her life.

There was just something about the lake that called to her, that even after the incident she always managed to end up back where her life ended.

The sun had set and the moon and stars were beginning to illuminate the sky.

She felt that familiar chill run down her spine and she shivered, rubbing her arms in an attempt for more warmth.

This year had been colder than previous years.

It was as if the world itself was in mourning.

She wanted to laugh, just laugh and never stop.

She had long since then tossed away the dress that she had worn that day, as well as burned all of…clothes.

Save for this one cloak that she refused to ever take off. Even if it was too big on her, it was…

It was the cloak he had made for himself with her help.

And then, as it got even colder, she did laugh. She laughed and laughed, continued to laugh until she fell down to the cold ground and started to sob.

Wiping away her tears, she looked up to the moon and screamed, "This isn't fair! How could you do this to me?! How could you…take him away…" She choked on a sob and lay on the ground, placing her feet in the water and rubbing them against the sharp stone it hid beneath its depths. Cutting her feet and letting the blood flow out of her and into the water that took her brother away from her.

"It should have been me, it should have only been me…" She began to inch closer to the water. "You might as well take me as well."

She didn't notice that it was starting to snow.

Rolling into the cold water, her feet soon were no longer going to be able to touch the bottom, the cloak was starting to become heavy, and she wasn't willing to swim.

So close…and soon she's be reunited with her brother.

"Would he want that?"

Mary shot her head up and looked around.

It was cold, but she was completely soaked. And maybe she was dreaming, because in front of her, on a frozen patch of ice was…

She had to be dreaming. Why else would it be snowing only on the lake in April? Why else would she be seeing the ghost of her dead brother?

"Would he really want you to throw your life away? After all, didn't he sacrifice himself to save you?"

Mary remained silent. She didn't notice ice begin to freeze around her, stabilizing her so she wouldn't sink.

"Don't do this. Please don't do this. He wouldn't want this. I wouldn't want this. You have so much to live for. He wouldn't have wanted you to die."

Clearly she was insane. But, it was as if she was looking at him but yet it couldn't be him because Jack had brown eyes and hair and this hallucination had blue eyes and white hair. "But it's my fault," she whispered, feeling her lips grow chapped and flaky. "I should have done something. I can't live without him here."

"You can live. You can and you will. You have to live for the both of you."

She could feel the cold seeping into her skin and if it wasn't for the ice the cloak would have dragged her down. She started to cry. "I don't want to die," she sobbed, reaching out for her hallucination. "Jack, I don't want to die."

It looked surprised, but took hold of her hand and squeezed it tight. "You won't die. I refuse to let you die. Just promise me. Promise me you won't come back here. Don't come back if it hurts you so much. He wouldn't want you do to this to yourself. Just promise me that you'll live. For him and yourself."

She lost feeling in her hand, but she tried her best to squeeze the hand back. "I-I promise," Mary hiccupped. "I promise."

Mary rose from the ice and was led/flown back to shore, shivering even though she felt a warm breeze cover her, warming her up and drying her clothes.

The hand immediately let go. "I'm going to freeze your hand. Just go home, Mary. Go home and don't come back."

"Mary! Mary!" It was Will and Peter. Mary refused to look away, only looking at her brother's ghost.

"Will I see you again?" she whispered, tears leaking out. A cold hand brushed them away.

"So long as you're happy, I'll always be here. Now go, your friends are worried. Oh, and here." It played with its hand and created a light blue frost flower.

It winked. "For your bet."

Peter and Will grabbed her shoulder, yelling at her but Mary tuned them out, looking back only to find her brother gone.  
Even when they took the flower out of her hand (arguing that a frost flower didn't count even if they didn't find anything) and was led back to the village, Mary didn't stop smiling, genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

**This chapter was written my dear friend starsinjars. Please give starsinjars the credit she deserves for her brilliant writing talent and helping me with this story.**


	4. A Snap of Fast, Pasty White

_Through anger we hide who we truly are raging at._

_Of what we truly want from the ones we victimize._

_-mintsoff_

* * *

Jack waits and waits for the day he could look up at the moon and just scream in hatred at it. His frustrations, sadness, angers, and much more. To tell it to just disappear if it chooses to remain silent instead of telling him why he is like this. Why no one can see him or hear him. Scream at it for answers of why it created him this way. He rather have stayed in the lake if this were his destiny from day one and 'till forever.

Yet it truly never happens. His questions are said to it but never in yells or in anger. He wonders why. Was it the fact that it saved him from the fear he felt grasping at him in that dark lake. The fact that it had raised him up and told him his name so soothing..._'Jack Frost'_

Such simply words but he knew they were refereed to him and so he chooses it as what he will forever go by from that day and 'till forever. Or was it the way that deep voice had said it. With such calmness and kindness. A voice that promised comfort, warmth, belief. A thousands day-no millenniums of it.

Then there was the fact of what it has given him that day.

The gift of dancing with the winds that may have been way to commanding but fun to ride with. Then there is what they commanded him to do. The gift of new life in the form of beautiful white crystals that fall from the skies. The clear diamonds that formed with the tug of a staff or fingertips.

They were breathtaking.

Jack loves to spread them around to show others. Not to gloat though but to just show them. Though they cannot see him he will happily show them his new life.

He wishes he could sometimes just stop at sudden places and just show them the new life. How much beauty they hold in their little forms. Yet the wind commands and drags him to places that have enough snow or do not have enough. The same places over and over again. Flying over places that he truly wishes to be at.

So on a stale night the wind takes him to a small town. Where he shows his new creations to many children. He loves the way they admire them. Throw them at each other in joy as he joins along. But despite the fun he feels around children, where there are children there are adults. Adults that do not encourage what Jack does. Demanding them inside like in the others town. Yet this time he does not feel as if they should just yet. This town seemed so dull and the children so sad until he came along with his new life.

So as the children head inside he created more life from the skies. They are awed and seem to want to stay outside a bit more now. Heading towards where they seem to spread much more.

The adults tell there children "Come inside where it is warm. Behave properly and leave this cold outside!"

Jack often heard of this cold but never took much notice until now. Why now though. Adults and children have often called his new life cold but what was this cold in which they spoke of. They were new life not cold.

So with that thought in mind, Jack creates more of what he was spreading.

The children leave their parents side once more and smiles fill there faces. Baring teeth and rosy cheeks.

But the parents strike back with demands of punishments and spankings. This causes the children fear and so they begin to leave.

Jack once again makes more of than what was needed. But this time the children do not draw back. Shouting somethings but only one word that escapes there lips haunts his fragile mind.

_'Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold.'_

But what was this cold!? Based on the way they said it made it sound bad and sour. This cold made their skin red, blue, sometimes purple. Not to him though. Sometimes he sees the cold give them chimney breaths that are white. He was confused about it. Confused since the cold felt like nothing to him, while the new life felt like little kisses that soon harden into diamonds. So Jack makes more and the word continues.

_'Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold.'_

_'But they are not cold! They are beautiful!'_ Jack doesn't know why but he makes much more to show them. They can go inside all they wanted but this was not cold! They were new life! They were beautiful!

Beautiful.

They deserved not to be hid from. Cherished, loved, seen, called nice things, hugged, patted, kissed, wiped the tears of as they cry their frustrations out, laughed with, laughed with some more, not called this cold thing.

They deserved to be _**believed**_ in.

So we that Jack feels something snap inside of him suddenly. Summoning all the things he created and tries to find this cold. Picking out the best ones and try to show them what cold really is. Tries to see if he can feel it too. If this will make the new life believed in, then let there be cold!

White falls all week and buries the town and all he can do is laugh. Laugh at the way it falls so beautifully when it is supposed to be this awful thing. Then makes some more with a blow of a breath.

He continues to laugh as the men try to shovel it away. Destroy the beauty like they do with the trees, the lands, all for this thing called 'evolving'. Jack laughs much more when their skin turns a strange black color. The way the hands and toes fall off. They blame the cold of his work for themselves turning those colors. Frost sipped lips kept those lies shut.

They run inside and everyone says in union...

_'Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold.'_

Yet, what is that word? Why do they shout it over and over again!?

He has not made cold yet because he cannot feel it! It is not truly cold until he can feel it. And oh god, he wants to feel it has much as the hottest islands. But he does not.

_'Time to make it a bit more 'cold' now.' _Jack thinks has he enters his second week. This time the women go outside too. Wearing there frilly long dresses and shouting...

_'Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold.'_

Was it those stupid dresses that made them more cold? Why would they wear them then? So guess what happens next? MORE COLD!

The women trip on their stupid dresses and run inside and they continue to shout...

_'Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold.'_

Entering the third week, then the forth, Jack is a bit tired but he does not stop. Then there is only one man who goes outside. The man wears crosses and sprays bottles of clear liquid everywhere. Screaming at the sky for a spirit or demon to leave. Extinguish the town from the cold.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold. If it's too cold outside why are you still here?" Jack says between laughs and creates more new life. Then the man calls his creations evil and Jack just stops.

Everything is just going way to fast now as something else in him snaps. To fast for him to grasp upon.

Cold, laughter, anger, white, evil, him! Everything in these past few week has been going way too fast. Is it him or is everything is going way too fast. All he can do is laugh as he continues to toss white everywhere. The laughter cannot stop and rings out his mouth. Everything is going fast. Its hurting his lungs and he can't see nothing but white. Where was the wind? Why is it not dragging him away? His lungs hurt and he feels tired. Everything is going to fast, fast, fast.

Fast, fast, fast with the white new life and with the fast, fast, fast all he feels is...

**_'Cold.'_**

Everything stops going fast, fast, fast and now all he feels is cold, cold, cold. No, everything is still fast, fast, fast but it is cold, cold, cold too.

And this cold feels like pricks on his skin. So much pain! Like slamming down mountains or trees. OH GOD! Why did he make it cold, cold, cold in the first place!? It was worst than the hottest days on his skin.

It was awful, painful, fast, fast, fast. Was this what it felt like to adults? TO THE CHILDREN!?

The children, children, children felt the cold, cold, cold because of him, him, him. His new life does this to people.

So Jack cries, cries, cries for the children, children, children but laughs, laughs, laughs because he feels cold, cold, cold finally.

But everything still feels fast, fast, fast and repeating. There is still to much white, white, white too. But then Jack sees yellow, yellow, yellow, gray, gray, gray, and red, red, red in the white, white, white.

Then he cries, cries, cries in joy, joy, joy.

Hoping they could stop the repatriation of fast, fast, fast

for he can stop the white, white, white

to stop the cold, cold, cold.

Everything seems to repeat and go faster as they appear to be getting closer now.

Laughs, laughs, laughs comes out his lips, lips, lips and tries to call out for them, them, them. So when they see him, him, him they come closer, closer, closer. The gray thing looks at him in a way that makes him want to hide, hide, hide. The yellow one looks like sweet dreams and the red man makes him want to hide, hide, hide and scream, scream, scream for some reason.

"Did you create the snow?"

Jack wishes he could scream out "YES!" but the laughter prevents him so he just nods his head. The gray thing that looks like a bunny (or was it a kangaroo) screams at him to stop, stop, stop.

But there was to much cold, cold, cold for him to move, move, move. So he shakes his head no because he cannot. Jack eyes seem to plead _'Help me. I cannot stop it. It's cold and everything is going too fast_' Yet the words in his eyes do not seem to be noticed. The red man does not scream at him to stop but asks for him to do so. Demands soon.

Jack still shakes his head. Eyes shut closed now. Not wanting to see there angered expressions.

The cold begins to turn colder and the fast is now faster.

Everything that happens next is like a flash. The yellow man throws golden things but the snow redirects it. It happens again but every time he tries it gets colder, colder, colder, and faster, faster, faster, and whiter, whiter, whiter.

And suddenly in that flash there was more pain. The pain of their hits that began with words. It hurts, it hurts but he cannot stop laughing. He cannot stop creating the white.

Jack wants everything to just stop.

"YOU ARE KILLING THE CHILDREN!"

And so he gets his wish.

But it is only temporary as he looks around and sees the bodies buried in white. The brown ground from their blood. Black fingertips to their missing limps.

As fast as his wish came it disappeared and the fast came back like a gust of wind. This time it is not a flash but it seems faster than fast. Faster than that flash. Everything repeating with it.

Jack stops, stops, stops and sees, sees, sees the dead, dead, dead children and adults. And he leaves, leaves, leaves and cries, cries, cries at the lake, lake, lake.

He looks at the moon, moon, moon but still cannot scream at it, it, it.

But wait, wait, wait.

Did those men see him?

So he smiles, smiles, smiles as he sobs, sobs, sobs.

Remembering that one of them had a cool ride that could fly like him. That's how he found Jack.

Then everything finally stops and Jack looks up at the moon with a smile.

"I wonder where he lives."

* * *

**Been like over a month since an update. Sorry! Issues with my computer freezing a lot but I got a new one now. I wrote like over 3 versions of this chapter to fit where this story was supposed to be be heading but when I wrote this version it just stuck. I ended up changing where this story was heading and trust me! I AM PREPARED FOR ALL THEM FEELS AND INSULTS FROM YOU READERS WHEN JACK FINALLY FINDS OUT ABOUT HIM AND NORTH! IMMA TRY TO MAKE THE FUTURE CHAPTER LONGER TOO.**


End file.
